Even History
]]From Facebook page, Genealogy EVEN de Beaufort (Luxembourg): Original La famille EVEN de Beaufort (lux. Befort) au Luxembourg apparaît pour la première fois en 1541 dans les documents du village à proximité d’Eppeldorf, où le nom de la maison "an Even" existe toujours. La maison "an Even" d’origine se trouvait à droite le la maison actuelle "an Even" construite en 1805. À Eppeldorf, le nom de famille s’éteignit au 18e siècle. Vers 1680, Pierre EVEN fut censier de la ferme seigneuriale dite "Schéiferei" (Schäferei, bergerie), située proche du nouveau château de Beaufort. Ses deux fils Michel EVEN et Philippe EVEN établirent les deux grandes souches de la famille: la souche aînée, qui resta jusqu’au début du 19e siècle à la "Schéiferei", et la souche cadette, qui s’établit au village de Beaufort. Les deux souches se ramifièrent fréquemment, aujourd’hui les descendants des lignes masculines vivent notamment au Grand-Duché de Luxembourg à Belvaux, Bettembourg, Heffingen, Heisdorf, Hesperange, Luxembourg, Roodt/Syre et Walferdange, en Allemagne à Burbach (Eifel), Waldkirch (Brisgau) et Wiesbaden, en France à Grasse (Alpes Maritimes), Coiffy-le-Haut (Haute-Marne), Clouange, Metz et Vatimont (Moselle), et à Bressuire (Deux-Sèvres), et aux États-Unis d’Amérique à Lamar (Colorado), Pierre (South Dakota), Chicago, De Kalb et Heights (Illinois), Algona, Alton et Bellevue (Iowa), Albuquerque (New Mexico), Moundsview, Rice et St. Cloud (Minnesota), Conrad (Montana), Lincoln et Omaha (Nebraska), Medina (Ohio), McKinney et Princeton (Texas), ainsi qu’à Lusk et Wheatland (Wyoming). L’origine et le sens propre du nom ne sont pas évidents. Le nom pourrait provenir du latin avena = avoine, qui, dans les documents plus anciens, est nommé Even; néanmoins on pourrait penser de préférence au gothique aivs, et au moyen haut allemand ewen, qui, à l’origine, voulait dire à peu près époque, puis coutume sacrée, plus tard loi ou statut. Il s’en suivirent Aiwen, Ewa, Ewe, Ewen (génitif), ce nom fut, en premier lieu, adjugé à celui qui était muni de compétences sacrées ou légales. Par la suite on dénomma ainsi des lieux sacrés. Si l’on veut déduire d’un nom de lieu, il faut penser surtout aux vestiges d’un village abandonné nommé Even, érigés au-dessus d’un ancien sanctuaire romain qui se trouve à l’est de Matzen près de Rittersdorf dans l’arrondissement de Bitburg, qui faisait partie du Luxembourg jusqu’en 1815. Nommé Ebeno en 962, Evena en 1098, Evene en 1230, et Even en 1567, il y avait une chapelle de pèlerinage Even, nom dû au lieu-dit Even. Il faut de même mentionner dans l’ancienne prévôté lorraine de Sierck-sur-Moselle, les deux villages d’Evendorff (1594 Effendorf, 1661 Evendorf) et Evendorf (1314, 1510 Evestorf, 1560 Ebendorf, celui-ci devenu Aboncourt) ainsi que l’ancien fief d’Evinstorf appartenant à la seigneurie luxembourgeoise de Larochette. Le nom de maison "an Even" à Eppeldorf pourrait également être d’origine matronyme (chez Ève). On trouve déjà en 1030 à Trèves le nom de famille porté par le prêtre et le savant Hevinus ainsi que le censier Even, tenancier trévirois de Bunnenheim près de Bitburg au début du 13e siècle. En 1256 le chevalier Arnoldus Ewen fut témoin d’une donation pour l’abbaye d’ Himmerod en l’Eifel. Depuis 1920 mon grand-père Charles EVEN, son neveu Paul ADAM-EVEN et puis mon père Charles Henri EVEN ont commencé à faire des travaux préliminaires pour cette généalogie, mes recherches ont débuté en 1969. On accepte volontiers des compléments. Via Google Translator EVEN the Beaufort family (lux. Befort) Luxembourg appears for the first time in 1541 in the documents of the village near Eppeldorf, where the name of the house "an Even" still exists. The house "an Even" home was right on the current home "an Even" built in 1805. At Eppeldorf the name died out in the 18th century. Around 1680, Pierre was EVEN censier the manor farm called "Schéiferei" (Schäferei, sheep), situated close to the new Beaufort Castle. His two son Michel and Philippe EVEN EVEN established the two main strains of the family's eldest strain, which remained until the early 19th century to the "Schéiferei", and the younger strain, which stood in the village of Beaufort. Both strains are frequently ramifièrent today the descendants of male live lines including the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg Belvaux Bettembourg Heffingen, Heisdorf, Hesperange, Luxembourg, Roodt / Syre and Walferdange, Germany in Burbach (Eifel) Waldkirch (Breisgau) and Wiesbaden, France in Grasse (Alpes Maritimes), Coiffy-le-Haut (Haute-Marne), Clouange, Vatimont Metz (Moselle), and Bressuire (Deux-Sèvres), and the United States American Lamar (Colorado), Pierre (South Dakota), Chicago, De Kalb and Heights (Illinois), Algona, Alton and Bellevue (Iowa), Albuquerque (New Mexico), Moundsview, Rice and St. Cloud (Minnesota) Conrad (Montana), Lincoln and Omaha (Nebraska), Medina (Ohio), and Princeton McKinney (Texas), and Lusk and Wheatland (Wyoming). The origin and the sense of the name are not clear. The name may come from the Latin avena = oats, which in older documents is named Even, however, one might think preferably AIVS Gothic, and Middle High German ewen, who, originally meant just close time and sacred custom, law or statute later. There ensued Aiwen, Ewa, Ewe, Ewen (genitive), this name was in the first place, which was awarded to the sacred or equipped with statutory powers. Thereafter and on STYLING sacred places. If you want to deduct a place name, think mostly the remains of an abandoned village named Even, built over an ancient Roman temple which is located east of Matzen near Rittersdorf in the district of Bitburg, which was part of Luxembourg until 1815. Named Ebeno in 962 Evena in 1098 Evene in 1230, and Even in 1567, there was a pilgrimage chapel Even, name due to locality Even. So must mention in the former Lorraine Provost Sierck-sur-Moselle, the two villages Evendorff (1594 Effendorf, 1661 Evendorf) and Evendorf (1314, 1510 Evestorf, 1560 Ebendorf, it became Aboncourt) and the former stronghold of Evinstorf belonging to the lordship of Luxembourg Larochette. The name of the house "an Even" to Eppeldorf could also be original matronymic (in Eve). Found already in 1030 in Trier family name carried by the priest and scholar Hevinus and the censier Even, trévirois keeper Bunnenheim near Bitburg in the early 13th century. In 1256 Arnoldus Ewen Knight witnessed a donation to the abbey Himmerod 's in the Eifel. Since 1920 my grandfather Charles EVEN, his nephew Paul ADAM-EVEN and then my father Charles Henri EVEN started doing preliminary work for this genealogy, my research began in 1969. We gladly accept supplements. Via Bing Translator The family EVEN de Beaufort (lux. Befort) at the Luxembourg appears for the first time in 1541 in village near Eppeldorf documents, where the name of the House '' an Even '' still exists. The House '' an Even '' original right was the House current "an Even" built in 1805. Eppeldorf, to the family name died in the 18th century. Around 1680, Pierre EVEN was casucogjr known as manorial farm "Scheiferei" (Schaferei, sheepfold), located near the new castle of Beaufort. His two sons Michel EVEN and Philippe EVEN established two major strains of the family: the eldest strain, which remained until the beginning of the 19th century to the "Scheiferei", and the younger strain, who settled in the village of Beaufort. The two strains ramifièrent frequently, today the descendants of the male line living in the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg in Belvaux, Bettembourg, Heffingen, Heisdorf, Hesperange, Luxembourg, Roodt/Syre and Walferdange, in Germany in Burbach (Eifel), Waldkirch (Germany) and Wiesbaden, France-Grasse (Alpes Maritimes), Coiffy-le-Haut (Haute-Marne), Clouange, Metz (Moselle) Vatimont, and Bressuire (Deux - Sèvres), and the United States of America in Lamar (Colorado)Pierre (South Dakota), Chicago, De Kalb and Heights (Illinois), Algona, Alton and Bellevue (Iowa), Albuquerque (New Mexico), Moundsview, Rice and St. Cloud (Minn.), Conrad (Montana), Lincoln and Omaha (Nebraska), Medina (Ohio), McKinney and Princeton (Texas), as well as Lusk and Wheatland (Wyoming). The origin and the meaning of the name are unclear. The name could come from latin = oat avena, which in older documents, Even is named; However one might think in preference to the Gothic ihaa, and in the Middle High German ewen, who originally wanted to say about time, then sacred custom, later law or statute. It followed Aiwen, Ewa, Ewe, Ewen (genitive), this name was first place, awarded to one that was equipped with sacred or legal skills. Subsequently one Childe and sacred places. If you want to infer from a place name, we must think especially in the remains of an abandoned village named Even, erected over an ancient Roman Sanctuary located east of Matzen near Rittersdorf in the District of Bitburg, which was part of Luxembourg until 1815. Named Ebeno in 962, Vishwas in 1098, Evene in 1230, and in 1567, Even there was a chapel of pilgrimage Even, due to the locality Even name. Even must mention in the former lorraine Provost Sierck-sur-Moselle, the two villages of Evendorff (1594 Effendorf, 1661 Evendorf) and Evendorf (1314, 1510 Evestorf, 1560 Ebendorf, it became Aboncourt) as well as the former stronghold of Evinstorf belonging to the Luxembourg Lordship of Larochette. The name of House '' an Even '' Eppeldorf could also be original maternal surname (with Eve). It is already in 1030 in Trier family name carried by the priest and scholar Hevinus and the Even, trevirois keeper censier of Bunnenheim near Bitburg at the beginning of the 13th century. In 1256 the Arnoldus Ewen Knight witnessed a donation to the Abbey of Himmerod in the Eifel. Since 1920 Granddad Charles EVEN, his nephew Paul ADAM-EVEN and then my father Charles Henri EVEN started to do preliminary work for this genealogy, my research began in 1969. We gladly accept supplements. Category:Reference Pages